TMNT Universe 03
[[Datei:IDWUniv 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #3]] TMNT Universe'' #3''' ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 26. Oktober 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #3 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Damien Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur TMNT Universe Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT Universe'' #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT Universe'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Raphael schüttet sich ausTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *April O'Neil *Baxter Stockman *Zodi *Kara Lewis *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop * Darkwater **Alex Winter **Wesley Knight *Alopex (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Ein Erwachen in der Höhle des LöwenNach seiner langen Betäubung''TMNT Universe'' #1 kommt Donatello langsam auf einem Labortisch zu sich. Während er versucht, sich wieder zu akklimatisieren, bekommt er nur schwer mit, wie seine Brüder sich außerhalb seines Sichtfelds über irgendeine Sache zu streiten scheinen, während Baxter Stockman in seiner Nähe fieberhaft an einem Computer arbeitet und dabei vor sich hinmurmelt, abzuwarten, bis die Gelegenheit zum Zuschlagen endlich gekommen ist... thumb|240px|left|Grudge Match!Indessen, draußen im Korridor vor dem Labor, schickt sich Raphael an, der Skorpionmutantin das empfindungslose Mundwerk ein für alle Mal zu stopfen.''TMNT Universe'' #2 Allerdings hat er nicht vor, sie (wie Michelangelo annimmt) mit gefeselten Händen hinzurichten; er schneidet ihr mit seinen Sai die Stricke durch und fordert sie zu einem ehrlichen Zweikampf heraus. Die Mutantin, die sich "Zodi" nennt, nimmt dieses Angebot mit Freuden an und kann sich im ersten Moment halten; doch sehr schnell fällt sie Raphaels Wildheit zum Opfer. Doch bevor Raphael sie zu Tode prügeln kann, erscheint der nun vollständig wieder aufgewachte Donatello auf der Bildfläche und bringt den Kampf zu einem Ende. Obwohl die persönlichen Ansichten der verfeindeten Parteien immer noch Konflikte aufbrodeln lassen, fordert Donatello die anderen auf, ihm endlich zu erklären, was er in der Zwischenzeit verpasst hat. thumb|160px|Meinungsfreiheit(?)Draußen vor dem Labor, im Kommandowagen der Earth Protection Force, wechselt Agent Winter ein paar besorgte Worte mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Er äußert seine Meinung über Agent Bishops fanatischer Feindseligkeit gegenüber allen Mutanten, die seine Männer ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste weiter voranpeitschen lässt, obwohl Winter der Ansicht ist, dass sie gegen ihre Gegner noch weitere Verstärkung benötigen werden. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen hat Bishop dieses Gespräch mitbekommen... thumb|160px|left|Rumble in the ShaftAls die EPF-Kommandos sich über einen Fahrstuhlschacht in die oberen Stockwerke vorzuarbeiten versuchen, beginnen die Eingeschlossenen notgedrungen zusammenzuarbeiten. Noch während Stockman fieberhaft daran arbeitet, das von der EPF ausgeschaltete Sicherheitssystem wieder in Gang zu bringen, bemerkten Raphael und Michelangelo die feindlichen Kommandos im Fahrstuhlschacht. Kurzentschlossen springt Raphael zu ihnen hinunter und macht die Soldaten, die durch ihre beengte Position ihre Waffen nicht einsetzen können, spielend fertig. Inmitten dieses Gefechts ruft Michelangelo seinem Brüder die Nachricht zu, dass Stockman das Sicherheitssystem gleich wieder in Gang setzen wird, und holt ihn mit seiner Wurfleine aus dem Schacht heraus, ehe das Sicherheitssystem eingeschaltet wird und den Fahrstuhl mit einem Stahlgitter und einem Lasernetz absperrt. thumb|240px|Der Wert einer treuen FreundinAuf dem Dach fängt Zodi in der Gesellschaft von Donatello, Leonardo und April eine EPF-Roboterdrohne mit einem Lasso ein und fängt sich einen Stromschlag ein, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass diese Drohnen dazu programmiert wurden, nur Mutanten anzugreifen. April stellt entschlossen diese These auf die Probe und berührt die Drohne, ohne von einem Stromschlag getroffen zu werden. Und genau diese Tatsache stellt das Schlüsselelement für Zodis Plan, dass einer der beiden Menschen vom Dach auf das Nachbargebäude springen und von dort aus in Sicherheit flüchten soll, um Hilfe zu holen. Da sie sich sicher ist, dass Stockman auf keinen Fall von hier fort will, aus Loyalität zu ihren Freunden - und um Zodi zu beweisen, dass Menschen auch noch etwas wert sind -, meldet April sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe. thumb|left|240px|Ein riskanter SprungDoch als April sich für den Sprung bereit macht, wird die EPF durch die Kameras ihrer Drohnen auf diese Absicht aufmerksam gemacht. Winter legt sofort an, und als April auf das Nachbardach springt, eröffnet er das Feuer. Officer Lewis fällt ihm jedoch in den Arm und versucht den Schuss abzulenken; doch die Kugel streift April dennoch am Arm. Trotz des Schocks durch den Treffer kann April die Kante des Nachbardachs erreichen und sich in Sicherheit bringen, und nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie wieder zu Atem kommt, wankt sie los, um Hilfe zu holen. Unten inzwischen wird Lewis auf Bishops Befehl für ihren Eingriff in Handschellen gelegt. thumb|160px|"Sich zu wappnen gegen eine See von Plagen..."Als Raphael und Michelangelo einige Augenblicke später zu ihren Brüdern aufs Dach gestoßen sind und dort erfahren haben, was sich zugetragen hat, macht Raphael Leonardo Vorwürfe, dass er Zodis Plan zugestimmt und damit Aprils Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat. Daraufhin konfroniert Michelangelo seinen Bruder mit der Frage, warum er sich in der letzten Zeit - und besonders jetzt - selbst im Angesicht einer weit größeren Gefahr so impulsiv seinem Jähzorn hingegeben hat. Auf diese Worte gibt Raphael, beschämt über sich selbst, zu, dass er seit seiner Wiedervereinung mit seiner Familie"Change Is Constant" #4 Angst davor hat, in ihrem endlosen Kampf gegen eine Unzahl von unerbittlichen Feinden irgendeinen von ihnen zu verlieren. Michelangelo kann seinem Bruder zwar ein wenig Hoffnung spenden, doch dieser Moment geht schnell verloren, als Verstärkung und schwere Waffen für die EPF vor Ort anrücken... Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 1: The War to Come'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)